Never Thought
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh keduanya jika mereka akan terikat dalam sebuah hubungan pernikahan. Kris, Kyungsoo, KriSoo KrisDo / yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Never Thought

Cast: Kris. Kyungsoo.

Summary: Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh keduanya jika mereka akan terikat dalam sebuah hubungan pernikahan

.  
>CermePhinaaa<p>

..

Wu Yifan yang biasa dipanggil Kris. Namja tinggi bertubuh ideal, memiliki ambut pirang, paras yang tampan, senyum yang menawan, digilai banyak wanita, seorang anak tunggal keluarga Wu yang  
>memiliki Wu Departement Store.<p>

Semua memang sempurna, tapi tidak bagi Kris. Ia baru berumur dua puluh empat  
>tahun dan harus menikah dengan jodoh pilihan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak apa bagi Kris jika yang di jodohkan adalah yeoja sexy berdada besar dan cantik. Tapi ini namja!<p>

Namja bertubuh pendek dan berbadan kecil bernama Do Kyungsoo. Rasanya Kris ingin berteriak saja kepada orang tuanya yang sudah memiliki janji akan menikahkan anak tunggal keluarga Wu dengan anak kedua keluarga Do.

.  
>^0^<p>

.  
>Kris dan Kyungsoo sedang makan malam di restoran bintang lima dan hanya berdua, karena ini adalah rencana keluarga mereka.<p>

Keduanya duduk diam sambil menyantap sajian steak daging sapi yang sangat enak. Kris dan Kyungsoo juga memasang wajah datarnya seolah tidak menikmati semuanya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir jika aku akan menyukai namja pendek sepertimu!" Kata  
>Kris.<p>

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sengit pada Kris. "Kau fikir aku juga akan menyukai namja tinggi dan angkuh sepertimu. Cih!"

Hampir saja Kris terperangah dengan balasan Kyungsoo. "Yeah. Terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang jelas banyak sekali yeoja cantik dan sexy yang mengejarku." Ucap Kris narsis.

Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek. "Jika bukan karena uang, yeoja-yeoja mata duitan itu tidak akan mengejarmu. Dasar bodoh! Kau hanya akan dimanfaatkan bangga?"

Kris meremat garpu di genggamannya. Sepertinya ia harus mengibarkan bendera perang. Kris mengatur nafasnya perlahan. "Ya ya.. tapi disini bukan aku yang dibawah dan kehilangan harga diri sebagai namja."

Skak mat!

Kyungsoo menggeram marah. Ucapan Kris benar- benar menohoknya. "Sialan kau!" Teriak Kyungsoo. "Sebelum kau melakukannya, aku akan lebih dulu memotong habis milikmu."

Kris tersenyum mengejek. "Benarkah? Haah.. aku takut~"

Nafas Kyungsoo memburu, ia benar-benar emosi dan ingin rasanya melempar pisau steak tepat ke jidat Kris.

^0^

..

Wedding.

"And Mr. Yifan let it kiss your husband."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat ketika wajah Kris mendekat dan bibirnya menempel di bibirnya. Sontak Kyungsoo merapatkan mata bulatnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat sekarang.

Kris melepas tautan bibirnya saat didengar suara gemuruh tepuk tangan dan suara haru akan pernikahannya.

Kyungsoo memegang bibirnya basah dan menatap kosong kepada para tamu. "This is my first kiss." Ucapnya dengan sangat  
>pelan.<p>

.  
>Never Thought.<p>

.  
>Kris dan Kyungsoo sampai di sebuah rumah yang berukuran sangat besar bergaya modern. Rumah ini adalah hadiah pernikahan dari keluarga mereka.<p>

Kris masuk terlebih dahulu di ikuti Kyungsoo sambil menyeret koper mereka masing-masing. Isi rumah ini sangat lengkap, mungkin mereka hanya perlu membeli beberapa barang yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan mereka.

Kris jalan ke kamar utama. Disana sudah ada ranjang king size berseprai merah marun.

"Aku tidur disini. Kau cari kamar lain!" Kris segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang besar itu.

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya dan berjalan menghampiri Kris. "Enak saja! Kau yang harusnya tidur di kamar lain. Pergi kau!" Kyungsoo mulai menarik-narik lengan Kris agar bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Ya! Disini aku yang jadi di atas. Jadi kau yang dibawah mengalah saja. Sana keluar!" Dengan mudahnya Kris mendorong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo hingga keluar kamar dan langsung menutup rapat pintu kamar tersebut.

Blam!

Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung menggedor-gedor pintu kamar tersebut.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Ya! Kris sialan! Buka pintunya. Ini kamarku!" Teriak Kyungsoo, namun tidak di indahkan oleh Kris.

"Ck! Brengsek kau Kris!" Kyungsoo berjalan ke pintu sebelah kamar Kris dan mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

Cklek. Cklek..

"Aish! Kamar yang ini dikunci?" Gumam Kyungsoo. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri seluruh isi rumah besar ini mencari kamar yang pintunya tidak dikunci.

...

..  
>Kris yang akan memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba terbangun merasakan handphonenya bergetar pertanda ada sms masuk. Kris mengambil handphonenya dan membaca pesan tersebut yang berasal dari ibunya.<p>

-Kris. Semua kamar sudah mommy kunci, kecuali kamar utama. Jadi kau harus tidur sekamar dengan Kyungsoo. Mommy tidak mau melihat salah satu dari kalian pisah ranjang. Mengerti!-

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar. Sial! Sial! Sial! Berarti dia akan satu ranjang dengan namja pendek dan galak itu?! Astaga. Kalau bukan permintaan ibunya, Kris tidak akan mematuhi semuanya.

Segera saja Kris bangkit dari ranjang dan beranjak menuju pintu, membukanya dan mencari Kyungsoo. "Ya. Namja kerdil, dimana kau?!"

Kris berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah dan ia melihat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk di sofa ruang santai.

"Apa aku harus menggendongnya?" Gumam Kris. "Ck! Kau sangat merepotkan namja kerdil."

Dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Kris menggendong tubuh terlelap Kyungsoo ke kamar. Ia merebahkan perlahan tubuh Kyungsoo dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya, karena ingin menggantinya dengan piyama.

Tapi sayangnya Kris tidak melihat dimana Kyungsoo menyimpan kopernya, jadi dari pada sulit. Kris memakaikan piyamanya kepada Kyungsoo dan ternyata piyamanya sangat kebesaran dibadan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini namja. Tapi kenapa badanmu kecil sekali eoh." Tak ambil pusing dan berhubung Kris sudah mengantuk. Ia pun merebah tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

...

Morning.

Kyungsoo bergeliat dalam tidurnya dan tanpa sadar memeluk Kris semakin erat.  
>Kris sendiri yang memang tipe tidak bergerak saat tidur, atau orang bilang tidur seperti mayat. Namun sekarang malah ikut memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.<p>

"Eeengh.." Rintihan kecil itu keluar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo sebelum ia mulai membuka kedua matanya. Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo masih mengerjap dan ia  
>masih belum sadar, jika wajah yang ia pandang adalah wajah Kris.<p>

"Kris?" Kyungsoo masih memproses semuanya hingga kedua matanya melebar lucu dan menatap terkejut pada Kris. "Aaaaarrrggghhh!"

Duak! Brukh!

Dengan brutal Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Kris dan menendang perut Kris, hingga namja bertubuh tinggi itu jatuh terguling dari ranjang.

"Akh! Sial. Sakit sekali!" Ringis Kris memegang bokong dan punggungnya yang baru saja menghantam kerasnya lantai keramik itu. Kris mendudukan tubuhnya berusaha bangun dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mematikannya. "Namja kerdil sialan!"

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menggubris perkataan Kris. Ia sendiri sibuk mengecek  
>tubuhnya dan kembali berteriak ketika melihat piyama asing yang di yakini milik Kris melekat pada tubuhnya.<p>

"Aaaarrrggghh! Apa yang semalam kau lakukan kepadaku?! Kemana bajuku?!"

Ingin sekali Kris tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini, karena menurutnya wajah konyol Kyungsoo lucu.

Dan terlintaslah ide jahil di kepala Kris. Perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo dan meraih pundak kecil itu.

"Kita sudah menikah. Jadi kau pasti mengerti apa yang sudah dilewati pada malam pertama kita. Nae Kyungsoo~" Bisikan suara berat Kris di telinga Kyungsoo membuatnya merinding.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kris dan menatapnya  
>dengan mata memelas bingung. "Jadi kau<br>melakukannya saat aku tertidur?"

Kris menggendikan kedua bahunya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Habis aku sudah tidak  
>tahan."<p>

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mengepal erat. Ia tidak terima harga dirinya direnggut saat ia tidak sadar dan yang pasti tanpa perlawanan menolak namja sok tampan ini.

Buak!

"Mati saja kau! Wu Yifan brengsek!" Jerit Kyungsoo setelah melayangkan tinjuan yang sangat keras pada rahang kanan Kris.

"Shit!" Ringis Kris merasakan perih disudut bibirnya. Kembali Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nyalang dan hal itu sukses membuat nyali Kyungsoo menciut.

"M- mwo?"

"Masih bertanya apa? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak bercanda! Kau bodoh atau idiot eoh!" Ujar Kris dengan nada tinggi. "Coba pikir! Jika memang aku melakukan hal itu, apa sekarang kau merasakan sakit pada bokongmu?! Apa ada bercak kissmark di tubuhmu?!"

Kyungsoo terdiam dan  
>memikirkan semua perkataan Kris dengan merasakan keadaan tubuhnya yang memang tidak terasa apapun. Kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk.<p>

"Si- siapa suruh kau menipuku. Aku kan tidak tahu." Cicit Kyungsoo.

Kris hanya mendengus kesal dan segera beranjak dari ranjang. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

BLAM!

Tubuh Kyungsoo berjengit kaget. Ia menatap pintu kamar itu dengan bingung. "Kenapa jadi dia yang marah?" Gumam Kyungsoo.

...

..

Setelah Kyungsoo membersihkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari perutnya. "Ugh.. aku lapar." Kyungsoo hanya dapat memeluk perutnya dan bergumam kecil.

Setelah incident tadi pagi. Kyungsoo kira Kris hanya marah sesaat padanya, namun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan perkiraannya. Kris masih marah pada Kyungsoo.

Dan dengan teganya Kris mengunci kulkas, tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo memakan apapun yang berada di dapur kecuali minum air putih.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa merutuk karena tidak berani melawan Kris yang sedang marah. Ia akui, bahwa Kris yang sedang marah sangat membuatnya.. takut.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Hari sudah mau beranjak sore dan ia belum makan apapun. Akhirnya dengan langkah kecil Kyungsoo memutuskan mendatangi Kris yang berada di ruang kerjanya.

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dan membuangnya sebelum membuka pintu berkayu cokelat tersebut.

Kriet..

Kepala kecil Kyungsoo melongok masuk kedalam ruang kerja Kris. Kedua mata bulatnya menangkap Kris yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptop dan setumpuk berkas. Tak lupa kaca mata kotak berbingkai emas itu menghiasi kedua mata elang milik Kris.

Kris memang terlahir sempurna sebagai laki-laki. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dengan semua pikirannya.

"Kris.." Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya sulit, ketika melihat Kris berhenti dengan aktivitasnya dan mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Wae?"

Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak liar. "Aku.. lapar.."

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya yang tentu saja tidak akan terlihat oleh Kyungsoo, karena tertelan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Lalu apa urusanku." Kris berpura-pura kembali melanjutkan perkerjaannya, membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis  
>saja.<p>

'Ayolah Kyungsoo, kau bukan namja cengeng dan lemah!' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kedua mata Kyungsoo menangkap cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Aku akan menjual cincin ini untuk membeli makanku. Dasar idiot!"

Blam.

Kyungsoo menutup rapat pintu ruang kerja Kris, sehingga namja tampan itu terhenti.

"Cincin?" Gumam Kris. Hingga ia tersadar dan memekik, lalu melepas kaca  
>matanya dan berlari menyusul Kyungsoo. "Shit!"<p>

"Idiot! Kris brengsek! Kris sialan! Bodoh! Aaargh.. mati saja kau Wu Yifan sialan!" Umpatan kasar itu terus mengalun dari mulut berhias bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo.

Kini ia sudah berada di halte bus yang nanti akan membawanya ke Seoul. Ia akan menjual cincinnya disana dan membeli semua makanan kesukaannya sampai kenyang.

...

Kris terus berlari menyusuri jalan yang  
>membawanya ke trotoar dan disebuah halte yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Kris melihat Kyungsoo sedang berdiri disana. Langsung saja Kris mempercepat larinya, namun sepertinya<br>keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya.

Kris melihat sebuah bus  
>datang lalu berhenti di halte dan tepat setelahnya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo masuk kedalam bus. Sejurus kemudian bus itu melaju pergi sebelum Kris sampai di halte.<p>

"Argh sial! Aku bisa dibunuh orang tuaku, kalau sampai mereka tahu Kyungsoo menjual cincinnya dan pasti aku yang akan disalahkan." Perkataan Kris membawanya kembali pulang dan mengambil mobilnya. Ia akan menyusul  
>Kyungsoo.<p>

..

..  
>Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang di trotoar sambil memakan es krim strawberrynya dengan lahap. Ia juga menenteng seplastik besar snack di tangan kirinya. "Haahh~ aku kenyang sekali."<p>

Grep!

Tepat. Setelah Kyungsoo berujar, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya hingga ia berbalik menatap orang itu. Yang ternyata adalah Kris. "Mana cincinnya?"

"Sudah aku jual." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aish. Ikut aku!" Kris langsung menarik Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam. Lalu Kris masuk ke bangku pengemudi.

"Dimana kau menjualnya?"

"Aku lupa." Jawab Kyungsoo masih setia menjilati es krimnya.

Kris menarik nafas dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Cepat beritahu atau-"

"Atau apa eoh?!" Tantang Kyungsoo.

"Atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang  
>juga!" Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin bulat saja mendengar ucapan Kris.<p>

Cepat-cepat ia meraih engsel pintu namun Kris sudah menguncinya.

Bruk!

Kris meraih Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya dan menatap intens sepasang mata bulat itu. "Beritahu aku dimana kau menjual  
>cincinnya." Kris berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo dan mengelus pipi chubby<br>Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya.

Kyungsoo menahan nafas sesaat dan memilih menyerah pada Kris. "Aku akan beritahu. Tapi menyingkir dariku."

Kris melepas dekapannya dan mulai menyetir mobilnya.

..

..  
>Kyungsoo memasuki rumah terlebih dahulu. Bibirnya terus saja mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar bagi Kris yang berjalan di belakangnya.<p>

"Ya! Apa mulutmu itu hanya bisa mengumpati orang eoh?" Ujar Kris mulai jengah.

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak bisa, kalau untuk Kris Wu sialan sepertimu!" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Ck! Kau ini sudah pendek, kasar, galak, bodoh, dan semuanya yang jelek itu ada pada dirimu! Apa tidak ada satu sisi yang indah darimu eoh? Kurasa orang tuaku memang buta karena bisa menikahkan anaknya yang tampan ini dengan namja sepertimu." Ujar Kris prihatin.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo sangat sensitif jika disinggung mengenai tinggi badannya.

"Mati saja kau Wu Yifan!" Dengan itu Kyungsoo maju dan menubruk tubuh tinggi Kris. Ia menjejalkan tangannya ke leher Kris, berusaha mencekik namja tinggi itu.

"Ya! Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepasshh! Ukh! Aaagh!" Karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Kris langsung terjungkal kebelakang dan Kyungsoo yang masih mencekik Kris pun ikut terjatuh menindih tubuh Kris.

Deg!

Kedua mata itu saling menatap lekat. Kyungsoo terbengong melihat wajah Kris yang sangat dekat ini.

Kris menyeringai. 'Ternyata kalau diperhatikan namja pendek ini lumayan juga.'

Kris memajukan wajahnya dan meraih bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka sedikit.

Kyungsoo tersadar dan memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup Kris. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menyadarkanmu." Sahut Kris. "Minggir. Tubuhmu itu lumayan berat pendek!" Kris menyingkirkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke samping. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar.

"Eommaaa!" Pekik Kyungsoo dan langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya.

..  
>Tbc<p>

Cerme kembali. Akhirnya bisa ke ffn lg lewat android setelah ganti pake axis. Buat fic yg laen sabar yaa reader.. Cerme lg kehilangan ide gara2 kmrn memo Cerme patah padahal fic ada disana semua :(

fic ini jg udah pernah di publish di grup FB


	2. Chapter 2

Never Thought

Cast: Kris. Kyungsoo. KriSoo

Summary: Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh keduanya jika mereka akan terikat dalam sebuah hubungan pernikahan.

By: CermePhinaaa

Never Thought - Chapter 2: Mother Kris  
>..<p>

..

Pagi ini terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan. Kyungsoo membuat roti panggang, secangkir kopi, dan susu untuknya.

Kris beranjak ke dapur dan langsung menyambar secangkir kopi yang baru saja di letakan oleh Kyungsoo di atas meja.

"Puah! Panassshh.." Pekik Kris menyemburkan kopi itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek. "Rasakan. Sudah tahu masih panas, di minum juga."

Kris memandang Kyungsoo tak suka. "Ya! Ini semua karena kau tidak membangunkan aku. Aku jadi terlambat masuk kerja sekarang."

"Harusnya semalam kau berpesan padaku. Aku kan tidak tahu, dasar bodoh."

"Kau! Argh. Berdebat dengan namja pendek tidak berguna sepertimu membuang waktuku saja." Kesal Kris. Ia bergegas mengambil tas kopernya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Aku akan pulang malam." Pesan Kris sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Kyungsoo melahap rotinya dengan santai. "Lagi pula siapa yang akan perduli dia akan pulang atau tidak. Tidak pulang malah lebih bagus." Gumamnya.  
>.<p>

~0~

..

Kyungsoo menempatkan semua makanan yang baru saja didapatinya dari ibunya Kris. Siang ini mertuanya itu datang sendiri mengunjunginya.

"Kyungsoo."

"N- nde eomma?"

"Aigo.. tak usah segugup itu. Akukan sudah menjadi eommamu." Yeoja paruh baya itu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengusap pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Mianhae."

Yeoja paruh baya itu juga tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan Kris?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kris? Maksudnya?"

Ibunya Kris tertawa dan menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk di meja makan bersama dengannya. "Iya semua tentang Kris. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun tentang anakku termasuk urusan intim kalian."

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas. "U- urusan intim? Ka- kami tidak melakukan apapun eomma."

"Astaga! Benarkah? Kenapa anakku bodoh sekali. Bisa-bisanya dia melewatkan istri laki-laki yang imut sepertimu." Ujar ibunya Kris sedikit terkejut.

"Eomma tapi akukan laki-laki."

"Hahaha~ maaf sayang. Tapi kaukan yang akan ada dibawah nanti."

Bibir tebal Kyungsoo maju sedikit. 'Huh! Ternyata anak dan ibunya sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan.' Pikir Kyungsoo.

Ibunya Kris mengusap-usap rambut lembut Kyungsoo. "Nanti malam. Cobalah pakai kemeja Kris yang berbahan tipis dan pakailah boxer super mini. Jangan coba-coba gunakan piyamamu lagi." Titah ibunya Kris penuh penekanan.

"Ta- tapi untuk apa eomma?"

"Tentu saja untuk menggoda Kris agar dia mau menyentuhmu." Ibunya Kris kembali terkikik geli.

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipi kirinya. "Memangnya harus? Lagi pula di lakukan sekarang ataupun tidak, tidak akan berefek apa-apa. Kami tidak akan memberikan keturunan. Kamikan sama-sama pria."

"Huh? Apa salahnya dicoba? Anakku Kris itu pasti sangat hebat."

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah merah padam sekarang. Ugh! Ucapan ibunya Kris sangat mesum sekali.  
>..<p>

..

Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam dan Kris belum pulang. Kyungsoo sendiri masih asik berguling-guling di ranjang. Dia sedang bingung memikirkan suruhan ibu mertuanya.

"Yang benar saja aku harus melakukan hal itu dengan Kris. Aku tidak sudi menyerahkan harga diriku sebagai laki-laki. Laki-laki itu harusnya mendominasi." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Aaargh!"

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sosok Kris yang baru pulang kerja dan terlihat lelah itu.

Kyungsoo memandang Kris dengan pipi mulai memanas. Sepertinya ia mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Kyungsoo-ah. Siapkan aku air hangat, aku mau mandi. Lalu siapkan piyama tidurku dan makan malamku juga." Ujar Kris yang tengah melepas ikatan dasinya dan membuka kancing kemejanya.

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit kesal. "Apa kau bilang? Memangnya aku pembantu! Siapkan saja sendiri."

Kyungsoo bangkit dengan kesal dari ranjang. "Hei! Kau yang uke disini kalau kau lupa."

"Mati saja kau!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Kris meringis aneh dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. "Dasar tidak berguna. Memuaskanku saja kau pasti tidak bisa." Gerutu Kris.

"Eh? Itu kan belum kucoba." Dan seringai licik Kris timbul di bibir tipisnya.  
>..<p>

..

Kyungsoo berada di kamar mandi belakang. Di tangannya sudah ada kemeja putih milik Kris dan boxer pororo berwarna hitam ukuran minim miliknya.

"Masa iya aku harus memakai ini? Akh! Yang benar saja." Setelahnya Kyungsoo merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan melihat ibunya Kris tengah menelfonnya.

"Nde. Yeoboseyo eomma?"

"Kyungsoo, jangan lupa perintah eomma tadi. Kau harus mematuhinya."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kelu. 'Akh! Tidak usah saja. Lagi pula eomma tidak akan tahu kami sudah berhubungan atau tidak.' Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Nde eommanim."

"Dan jangan berbohong. Besok eomma akan datang lagi ke rumah kalian. Eomma akan lihat bagaimana hasil karya Kris pada tubuhmu." Terdengarlah suara ibu Kris yang tertawa geli.

"Uuugh! Arraseo eomma." Dengan itu Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telefon ibu Kris. "Aaahh~ sial sekali. Dan Do Kyungsoo memang harus menjadi Wu Kyungsoo sepertinya." Desah Kyungsoo.

..

..

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Never Thought

Cast: Kris. Kyungsoo. KriSoo

Summary: Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh keduanya jika mereka akan terikat dalam sebuah hubungan pernikahan.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi. Craick Pair. Typo's. EYD tak sesuai. NC.

By: CermePhinaaa

Never Thought - Chapter 3: First Night?

..

..

Setelah makan malam sendiriannya. Kris masuk ke kamar dan dirinya langsung tercengang melihat Kyungsoo sedang berdiri disamping ranjang.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah bagi Kris, tapi pakaian yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Itu adalah kemeja putih tipis miliknya dan itu sangat kebesaran dibadan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris berjalan mendekat. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bingung.

"Kenapa kau memakai kemejaku?"

"Aku.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sial! Dia malu sekarang, karena sepertinya Kris tidak tertarik dengannya.

He is still normal, Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau menggodaku? Makanya memakai bajuku eoh?" Seringai Kris semakin terkembang melihat namja mungil itu makin tertunduk.

"Kau tahu.." Kris mulai berbisik di telinga  
>Kyungsoo. "Aku masih normal dan menyukai wanita berdada besar. Tapi mencobamu tidak ada salahnya, kau mempunyai bokong yang besar."<p>

Grep!

"Nghh~" Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar memanas sekarang. Baru saja Kris meremas bokongnya.

"Waw! Bokongmu padat sekali Kyung.." Tangan Kris semakin nakal, karena kini ia mengelus-ngelus bokong Kyungsoo.

Plak!

"Akh! Sakit.." Rintih Kyungsoo. Perih sekali rasanya saat Kris malah memukul keras bokongnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat buka bajuku. Semuanya!"

"A- apa?!" Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan mata melebar. Dan Kris memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "N- ne aku buka."

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan mulai membuka kancing piyama Kris.

Kyungsoo bernafas sesak sekarang. Setelah semua pakaian Kris terlepas olehnya, Kyungsoo memandang tubuh Kris.

Sial! Tubuh Kris sangat mempesona. Kyungsoo akui bahwa dirinya memang mempunyai kelainan orientasi sex. Hanya saja dia tidak mau menjadi bottom, karena baginya jadi bottom pasti sakit ketika dimasuki. Dan itu mengerikan bagi Kyungsoo.

Kris menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar mendekat padanya. "Kau menyukai tubuhku hmm?"

Glup! Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kelu.

Kris tersenyum miring. Dia menekan kedua bahu Kyungsoo membuat namja mungil itu berlutut tepat didepan kejantanan Kris yang masih belum berereksi itu. "Manjakan milikku dengan mulutmu. Palli!"

Kedua mata Kyungsoo bergerak gusar. "K- Kris.. tapi bukannya kau straight?"

Kris memutar bola matanya. Dia menggenggam kejantannya dan meraih dagu Kyungsoo. Membuat namja itu terbelalak, karena perlakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba memasukan miliknya.

"Ukh! Mmmpt!"

"Ahh~ mulutmu enak juga yaa.." Kris mencengkram kedua sisi kepala Kyungsoo  
>dan memaju mundurkannya.<p>

"Emmpt! Nnnhh.." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Milik Kris sangat besar dan panjang sampai-sampai menyentuh ujung tenggorokannya. Kedua jemarinya meremas erat paha Kris.

"Ohh~ yaah terus seperti itu. Mmmhh.. nikmat sekali mulutmu Soo.." Kris mendesah berat.

..

..

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo memblow job milik Kris. Namun yang jelas mulutnya mulai terasa pegal, begitupun lututnya.

"Aahh! Aku ingin yang lebih." Kris menarik kepala Kyungsoo dan mencabut miliknya. Ia membawa kedua lengan Kyungsoo agar berdiri dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke ranjang.

"A- apa lagi?" Dada Kyungsoo naik turun. Kris tengah menindihnya dan mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja yang dipakainya.

"K- Kris?! Hngh~" Kyungsoo mendesah keras. Kris sedang menjilat dan menghisap titik sensitif di dadanya.

Tangan kanan Kris turun kebawah dan menyelinap masuk kedalam boxer Kyungsoo. Kris pun mengelus milik Kyungsoo yang sudah berereksi.

"Eummmhh~"

Kecupan Kris semakin turun kebawah. Ia memberikan kiss mark disemua kulit putih  
>Kyungsoo yang ditemuinya, membuat namja mungil itu terus bergerak gelisah.<p>

Kris menarik turun boxer yang dipakai Kyungsoo hingga terlepas melewati kaki pendeknya. Kris terdiam memandang milik  
>Kyungsoo dan Kris terlihat tidak tertarik untuk memanjakan milik Kyungsoo.<p>

"Kris?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap bingung wajah Kris yang terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Kris membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Lalu Kris menarik pinggul Kyungsoo hingga ia jadi menungging. Kyungsoo tahu dengan posisi ini dan wajahnya berubah pucat.

Sebentar lagi Kris pasti akan memasukinya.

"Kris.. pelan-pelan memasukannya- ngh, ARGH!"

Kris tidak memperdulikan permintaan Kyungsoo. Dengan keras dan sekali hentak ia memasukan miliknya kedalam Kyungsoo, hingga terpendam seluruh bagian batang milik Kris.

Kris memejamkan matanya erat. "Mmmhh~ lubangmu ketat sekali dan pijatannya luar biasa. Kau lebih nikmat daripada wanita-wanita yang pernah ku tiduri. Bahkan kau lebih nikmat dari gadis perawan sekalipun."

Kyungsoo mengerang sakit. Ia mendadak pusing, rasa sakit di belakangnya luar biasa sakit. Rasanya sangat panas, perih, nyeri, pokoknya ini sakit sekali. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pertama kali dipenetrasi itu rasanya akan sesakit ini.

"Nghh.. Kriss.. sakit.. perih sekali. K- kumohon keluarkan milikmu Kris.." Susah payah Kyungsoo meminta pada Kris. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat-kuat seprai ranjang. Ia tidak tahan, ini pedih sekali.

"Sakit? Ohh.. yang benar saja. Ini nikmat sekali Kyungsoo.. aahh~" Kris mulai menarik pinggul Kyungsoo berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aaargh! Eeemrh.. sakit Kris.. ja- jangan bergerak.. akh!" Sepasang mata bulat Kyungsoo mulai memanas dan berair.

Demi Tuhan! Kyungsoo tidak boleh menangis, tapi ini sakit sekali. Bahkan saat Kris mempercepat sodokannya, itu benar-benar menyiksa Kyungsoo. Dan ia merasa didalam lubangnya pasti sudah lecet, karena perihnya semakin menjadi.

Kris terus bergerak. Ia seakan tuli dan buta dengan bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat menahan tangis juga sakit dan dia terus merintih memohon pada Kris agar sex ini dihentikan. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak tahan dan Kris hanya memikirkan nafsunya.

"Urgh! Ngh.. Kris.. Ugh! Engh.. k- kumohon berhentihh~" Kembali Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras saat Kris mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya.

"Haahh~ kau sangat nikmat Kyung.."

Kyungsoo memendamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Namun Kris tetap memegang pinggulnya, membuat lutut Kyungsoo bertahan.

Semakin lama. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan milik Kris yang membesar dan mengeras didalamnya. Bahkan denyutannya juga semakin cepat. Kyungsoo yakin Kris akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Kris memegang milik Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Ia mengocok milik Kyungsoo dengan cepat, membuat namja mungil itu mendongak dan mendesah keras.

"NGAAAH~! ahh.. Krissshh.. nnnhh.. mmhh.. AHH~" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan hasratnya yang membasahi seprai ranjang dan perutnya.

Tak lama Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh Kris mengejang dan lubangnya terasa basah juga hangat. Kris klimaks didalam Kyungsoo.

Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. Kris membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo, namun tidak melepas tautan alat kelamin mereka.

Kris melihat wajah terengah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan dipenuhi peluh terlihat sangat imut sekaligus menggairahkan.

Jemari panjangnya membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang basah karena keringat. Ia menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi kening Kyungsoo.

"Aku baru tahu. Kalau melakukan sex dengan laki-laki itu rasanya sangat luar biasa. Kau benar-benar memuaskanku Kyungsoo. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa kau ada gunanya." Kata Kris.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap tajam pada Kris. "Kau pikir aku sex slave!? Sial kau! Keluarkan milikmu! Kau pikir aku menikmatinya? Ini sakit sekali bodoh!"

Kris justru berseringai mendengar kata-kata kesal dari Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Jadi, kau tidak menikmatinya? Ah! Sayang sekali, padahal ini sangat luar biasa. Tapi tidak apa, aku akan terus melakukannya sampai kau merasakan nikmatnya milikku didalammu. Ronde selanjutnya!" Ujar Kris.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Mwo?! Andwae! Aku tidak mau. Keluarkan milikmu! Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!"

Kyungsoo mulai bergerak dan tangannya mencoba meraih milik Kris. Ia ingin mengeluarkannya. Dengan cepat Kris membalik tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi terlentang. Kyungsoo terpekik karena posisinya langsung berubah jadi mengangkangi Kris.

Kris menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup cepat dan matanya langsung terbelalak lebar. Kris mengulum bibirnya dengan kasar dan dengan pelan ia mulai menggerakan miliknya didalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Mmmppt! Nnngghh.." Kyungsoo menyerah menutup matanya mencoba menikmati ini. Ia tidak mungkin melawan Kris yang akhirnya pasti jadi sia-sia.

Kyungsoo pun mulai membalas ciuman Kris dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris. Kyungsoo juga akan mendesah ketika milik Kris menemukan titik tersensitif dari dirinya. Dan rasanya sangat nikmat.

..

..

TBC

Cerme jg bikin fic KriSoo soalnya gemes sama mereka dan frustasi kenapa fic KriSoo dikit? jadilah Cerme buat fic KriSoo. Fic ini udah pernah di publish di grup fb yaa. See you :)


	4. Chapter 4

Never Thought

Cast: Kris. Kyungsoo. KriSoo

Summary: Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh keduanya jika mereka akan terikat dalam sebuah hubungan pernikahan.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi. Craick Pair. Typo's. EYD tak sesuai. NC.

By: CermePhinaaa

Never Thought Chapter 4 - What's Wrong With Me?

..

...

..

Matahari mulai naik ke permukaan Bumi. Bias-biasnya perlahan merayap masuk ke jendela sebuah kamar dimana kedua namja sedang berada diatas ranjang. Yang satu masih tertidur dan yang satu lagi tidak. Tak lupa selimut tebal menutupi tubuh mereka hingga sebatas dada.

Kris tidur menyamping dengan sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya. Matanya masih tetap memperhatikan wajah damai Kyungsoo.

Kris tersenyum dan memainkan jemari panjangnya di pipi bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"Mmmmhh~" Kyungsoo bergumam dan perlahan kedua selimut yang menutupi sepasang mata bulatnya itu terbuka. Kyungsoo memandang sayu pada Kris.

"Morning baby.. semalam kau sangat luar biasa." Ucapan Kris membuat Kyungsoo melirik bingung.

Hingga ia tersadar saat sebelah tangan Kris yang entah sejak kapan sedang meremas bokongnya.

"Eeengh~ Sialan kau! Tubuhku sakit semua."

Kris tersenyum miring dan memberikan sebuah pil berwarna hitam mengkilap. "Minum ini dan badanmu akan terasa lebih baik. Dan..." Kris memberikan sebuah salep. "Oleskan ini pada lubangmu. Agar rasa nyeri dan perih yang kau rasakan berkurang."

Kedua pipi Kyungsoo memerah. "Kau memang brengsek Kris!" Maki Kyungsoo, tapi ia menuruti semua apa yang dikatakan Kris, dengan menelan pil hitam tersebut.

Kris bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tentu saja wajahnya memerah. Lihat saja tubuh indah Kris terdapat sedikit bercak merah dan lendir putih pucat di perutnya.

"Aku mau mandi. Dan membuat sarapan untuk kita, sepertinya." Kata Kris sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu yang ditutupnya.

"Ugh!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa lebih baik, tidak sesakit dan sepegal saat ia bangun tadi. Perlahan Kyungsoo bangun dan turun dari ranjang. Ia mengambil kemeja putih milik Kris yang tergeletak dilantai dan memakainya.

"Ssshh.. aish, perih sekali." Kyungsoo berdesis. Ia mengambil salep dari Kris dan mengoleskannya dibibir lubang analnya.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan tubuh tinggi Kris yang hanya terbalut handuk di pinggangnya. Mereka berdua saling tatap dan tersirat kabut nafsu disepasang mata mereka. Terlebih dahulu Kris mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Seharusnya aku saja yang mengoleskan salepnya." Kata Kris.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan menatap sinis pada Kris. "Sial kau! Ini saja masih tetap terasa nyeri."

"Salahkan lubangmu yang sempit dan bokongmu yang besar. Jadi membuatku ketagihan dan bermain kasar." Balas Kris dengan senyum mesum.

"Ugh! Idiot." Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

Kris hanya menatap malas pintu kamar mandi yang telah ditutup rapat oleh Kyungsoo. "Dasar pendek."

..

..

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tv. Disana terlihat Kris yang sedang duduk disofa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kris tersenyum mengejek melihat cara berjalan Kyungsoo. "Mau kubantu?"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam. "Sialan kau! Obat yang kau berikan tidak bertahan lama."

Kris mengetukan telunjuknya didagu runcingnya. "Padahal aku hanya keluar tujuh kali. Tidak sangka kalau membuatmu sampai seperti itu."

Nafas Kyungsoo memburu. "Tujuh kali kau bilang?! Dan itu membuatku pingsan, bahkan saat aku tersadar kau masih menggagahiku. Brengsek kau maniak sex!"

"Aku, maniak sex?" Tanya Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Itu hanya terjadi padamu Kyungsoo. Kau adalah laki-laki pertama yang membuatku beralih orientasi. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih atas perjodohan ini. Kau sangat, sangat luar biasa di atas ranjang." Ucap Kris dengan nada seduktifnya dan menjilat bibir bawahnya secara sensual.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya bersama Kris akan membuatnya tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak. "Shit!"

...

...

Sudah dua minggu berlalu. Kris dan Kyungsoo hidup dengan pertengkaran adu mulut yang akhirnya akan berakhir diranjang dengan Kris yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Dan dua minggu pula Kyungsoo harus bersusah payah untuk berjalan, karena Kris adalah seorang maniac. Ia bersumpah, kenapa takdir mengikatnya dengan manusia seperti Kris.

"Akh! Appo~" Kembali Kyungsoo merintih saat berjalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara berat itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang gelas.

"Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!" Kyungsoo mengusap dadanya dan meminum air didalam gelas tersebut. Kyungsoo melihat Kris yang sedang melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. "Kenapa sudah pulang?"

Kris beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku bosan."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Apa? Mudah sekali kau mengatakan bosan dengan pekerjaanmu. Mentang-mentang perusahaan itu milikmu."

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku memiliki bawahan jika tidak digunakan. Aku menyerahkan pekerjaanku dan mereka mengerjakannya, lalu aku akan menilainya."

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan dan kembali meminum air didalam gelas itu hingga habis. Lalu meletakan gelas kosong itu di meja.

Grep!

Kris memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menjatuhkan dagunya di atas bahu kanan Kyungsoo. "Lagi pula.. kau itu lebih menarik dari semua yang aku miliki."

"Nghhh.. Krissshh.." Kyungsoo mendesah ketika bibir Kris mulai bermain dilehernya. Sepertinya Kris akan menambah jumlah kiss mark dileher Kyungsoo lagi.

Lidah Kris dengan lincah terus menjalari kulit leher Kyungsoo yang kini dipenuhi bercak kemerahan dan keunguan. Kyungsoo sendiri tengah menikmati permainan Kris, matanya bahkan terpejam rapat.

"Mmmhh.. Kris.." Nafas keduanya semakin memberat dan saling memburu.

Kris dengan cepat menurunkan celana Kyungsoo beserta dalamannya hingga selutut. Kemudian Kris membuka kepala gesper, pengait dan zipper celananya. Tanpa menurunkan celananya ia mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah tegang dan basah.

Kris memegang miliknya dan mengocoknya pelan sebelum memposisikan kepala miliknya dibelahan bokong Kyungsoo, tepat dipintu lubang analnya.

"Tahan sebentar, arraseo." Bisik Kris.

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk dan matanya semakin terpejam rapat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran meja dapur. "Eeengh.. Kris.. aahh.. haahh ugh!"

Tanpa menunggu lubang Kyungsoo untuk beradaptasi. Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, Kris langsung menggerakan miliknya maju mundur. Tangan kanan Kris mencengkram pinggang Kyungsoo, membantu namja mungil itu bergerak berlawanan arah dengannya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Kris sudah merayap masuk kedalam kaus Kyungsoo dan memainkan nipple Kyungsoo, membuat namja mungil itu semakin mendesah keras.

"Kris.. AHH.. ahn.. ah ah.. nghhh~"

Permainan mereka semakin memanas. Perut Kyungsoo bahkan sudah terasa melilit, Kris sendiri juga merasakan hal serupa. Makanya namja berparas tampan itu menggerakan miliknya semakin kasar dan cepat.

"Kris.. aku mau.. ahn.."

"Bersama. Kyunghh.."

"Ohh.. AH! Ah.. ah.. Kris, aku mau cum.. KRIS!"

Tanpa bisa menahan lagi akhirnya klimaks Kyungsoo datang, membuat dinding lubangnya semakin rapat dan berdenyut cepat. Mengakibatkan milik Kris tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan sarinya didalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kris menggeram berat dan semakin menusukan miliknya semakin dalam pada lubang Kyungsoo. Keduanya terdiam menikmati badai klimaks masing-masing.

Kris menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya. Ia tatap sesaat wajah Kyungsoo yang basah karena peluh dan wajahnya pun mendekat. Bibir tipis Kris meraih bibir tebal Kyungsoo, menautkannya dengan penuh gairah.

Tangan Kyungsoo meraih kepala bagian belakang Kris dan meremas surai pirang itu. Jemari panjang Kris juga tak tinggal diam, karena terus merangsang tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan gelitik lembutnya.

Drrttt.. drrttt..

Tiba-tiba getaran beserta nada itu terdengar dari saku celana Kris.

Keduanya lantas melepas tautan bibir mereka dan Kris menarik keluar miliknya dari lubang Kyungsoo. Ia membenarkan celananya dan mengambil ponselnya yang masih berdering.

"Hallo.." Kris menjawab telefonnya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya. Ia juga tidak mendengar percakapan Kris lagi. Kyungsoo menarik celananya dan membenarkannya. "Kris bodoh!"

Dengan tertatih Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dapur berniat kembali ke kamar.

Namun saat akan membuka pintu, ia tak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan Kris.

"Apa? Kau ingin kita keluar malam ini hmm. Haha baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu ditempat biasa, baby."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya mendengar satu kata terakhir dari Kris.

'Kris memanggil baby, tapi untuk siapa? Kekasihnya kah? Haha pasti untuk kekasihnya. Bodoh sekali kau Kyungsoo kalau berfikir Kris adalah laki-laki setia. Lagi pula kenapa harus setia, kami bahkan tidak saling mencintai.' Kyungsoo tidak sadar saat sedang berfikir tadi.

Karena Kris sudah membuka pintu dan berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyung?"

"A- ah.. aku.. aku baru saja ingin masuk, tapi aku seperti melupakan sesuatu."

"Heh.. dasar bodoh." Cibir Kris.

"Hey Kyungsoo. Aku akan pergi malam ini dan sepertinya tidak akan pulang."

"Kemana?"

"Haruskah kau mengetahuinya?"

"Haha.. iya kau benar. Aku tidak harus mengetahuinya." Jawab Kyungsoo. 'Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu.' Lanjutnya didalam hati.

Kris mengangguk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan namja mungil itu didepan pintu kamar mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terpaku disana.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti tidak rela. Ada apa denganku?" Lirih Kyungsoo.

...

...

TBC

...

Fic ini emang udah pernah Cerme publish di grup fb, tp belom sampe tamat. Cuman sampe 5 chapter aza. Dan kayanya akan ada perubahan buat chapter 5. Keep Review yaah ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Never Thought

Cast: Wu Yifan ( Kris ), Do Kyungsoo

Warning: Yaoi, Typo's

...

...

Never Thought Chapter 5 - Who he is?

...

...

Hari demi hari yang di jalani Kyungsoo, sekarang mulai terasa biasa. Biasa karena sekarang Kris terlihat sangat sibuk dan jarang berada di apartement dengannya. Bahkan untuk pulang saja namja bertubuh tinggi itu bisa di hitung dengan jari. Dan yang pasti Kris juga jarang mengganggu Kyungsoo serta menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke kamar dan melihat Kris yang sedang menempati pakaiannya didalam koper.

"Kau akan pergi lagi Kris?"

"Hmm.." Jawab Kris tanpa beralih pada Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sangat menyita waktumu Kris? Sekarang kau jarang sekali berada disini." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Sret!

Kris menyeleting kopernya dan membawanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan sedikit menunduk untuk menatap namja mungil itu.

"Aku telah menemukan mainan baru. Dan kenapa aku jarang pulang, itu karena kau mulai membuatku bosan. Sekarang kau tahukan? Kyungsoo." Kata Kris dengan suara beratnya.

Kris berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu sekarang tercengang dengan perkataan Kris.

"Aku hanya di anggap mainan?" Lirihnya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah. Cairan bening itu meluncur dari sudut mata bulat Kyungsoo. Ia menangis tanpa suara.

'Apa salahku? Sampai Kris mempermainkan aku seperti ini.' Batin Kyungsoo sedih.

...

...

Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo menjalani hari-harinya sendirian. Iya sendiri, karena ia tidak tahu Kris dimana. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menjalani harinya dalam diam.

Dan sekarang namja mungil itu hanya menatap datar layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara menyanyi.

Grep!

"Miss you.."

Seseorang datang dan memeluk leher Kyungsoo dari belakang, lalu mencium pipi bulatnya.

"Lepas!" Kyungsoo melepas pelukan tersebut dan beranjak pergi ke kamar.

"Hey.. Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Aku tidak merindukanmu Kris!"

Seseorang itu, Kris terkekeh lucu dan menyusul Kyungsoo kedalam kamar. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang terbaring di atas ranjang dan ikut membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Kyungiehh.." Kris mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan mendesahkan nafas beratnya dileher Kyungsoo. Bibir tipisnya pun mulai menjelajahi leher putih bersih itu.

"Aaaargh!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan menyingkirkan Kris dari atas tubuhnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Kris tak suka.

"Hei.. kau kenapa Kyungsoo? Tidak biasanya kau menolak. Biasanya kau akan menikmatinya." Kris ikut duduk dan mencoba menyentuh Kyungsoo lagi.

Namja mungil itu beringsut menjauh. "Setidaknya kalau ingin menyentuhku, bersihkan dulu tubuhmu yang habis melakukan seks dengan orang lain! Aroma spermamu sangat menyengat." Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang dan meninggalkan Kris didalam kamar sendirian.

Kyungsoo duduk melamun disofa ruang tv. Saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat yang ia yakini itu Kris. Buru-buru Kyungsoo membaringkan dirinya diatas sofa, untuk berpura-pura tidur.

Kris yang melihat Kyungsoo tidur diatas sofa, lantas berjongkok disamping kepala Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur. Jadi cepat bangun dan pindah kekamar." Kata Kris.

Kyungsoo tetap diam mendengar suara Kris dan ia tetap melanjutkan aksi pura-pura tidurnya.

"Tidak mau bangun?" Tanya Kris. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan memaksakan duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "Baiklah. Sepertinya memperkosamu diatas sofa menyenangkan juga." Tangan Kris mulai meraba dada Kyungsoo.

Dan karena hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo berjengit dan bangun. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Kris dan menatap tajam namja berambut pirang tersebut.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu."

"Eoh? Sok jual mahal sekali. Kalau aku memasukan penisku ke lubangmu, lalu menggenjotnya dengan kasar. Itu pasti akan membuat kau mendesah dan menjerit menikmati. Kau pasti akan merengek minta disetubuhi lagi dan-"

"Diam! Apa mulutmu sangat kotor, hingga yang keluar dari sana hanya kata-kata menjijikan saja! Jika ingin seks. Kau sodok saja lubang selingkuhanmu atau yeoja dan namja jalang di luar sana! Karena aku bukan slave mu!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan keras.

Kris menatap dengan terkejut pada Kyungsoo. "Kyung.. kau tahu semua-"

"Iya! Iya aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu siapa selingkuhanmu. Aku tahu siapa saja yang telah tidur bersamamu. Dan aku juga tahu seberapa brengseknya dirimu Wu Yifan! Aku memang bukan apa-apa, tapi setidaknya hargai aku. Aku ini bukan pelacur!" Kali ini Kyungsoo berteriak pada Kris. Tanpa ditahan cairan bening itu meluncur dari kedua sudut mata Kyungsoo, namun ia segera mengusapnya.

Kyungsoo mendorong Kris agar ia bisa berlari pergi kekamar. Namja mungil itu meninggalkan Kris yang termenung sendirian.

"Apa aku sangat keterlaluan?"

...

Never Thought

...

Pagi hari. Kris terbangun di atas ranjang tanpa Kyungsoo di sampingnya dan sudah hampir seminggu seperti ini. Kyungsoo lebih memilih tidur diluar, bukannya Kris tidak pernah untuk memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar. Ia pernah melakukannya dan saat Kyungsoo terbangun, namja mungil itu langsung memukul Kris.

Kyungsoo memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi dari tatapan namja mungil itu, Kris tahu kalau Kyungsoo marah padanya atau mungkin malah membencinya.

...

...

Malam hari. Kris beranjak dari kamarnya untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Dan ia mendapati namja mungil itu dibalkon.

"Kyungsoo." Kris menyentuh pundak kecil milik Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu sedikit berjengit dan langsung menjaga jarak dari Kris.

Ia menatap Kris sepintas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kris mencoba tersenyum. "Sudah malam. Kenapa kau malah ada dibalkon? Disini dingin."

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi ucapan Kris. Namja mungil itu malah menatap ke langit malam yang dihiasi banyak bintang. Kris mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyukai bintang? Aku baru tahu." Kris terkekeh pelan.

Namun lagi-lagi Kris harus menelan ludahnya kecut. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

Kyungsoo beranjak dan menyeret langkah kakinya masuk kedalam. Kris langsung mengikuti Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Kyungsoo mulai membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang santai.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidur di kamar saja. Biar aku yang tidur disini."

Namja mungil itu tetap diam dengan memejamkan matanya. Kris menarik nafas jengah. Ia berinisiatif langsung menggendong badan kecil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, ia lantas memukul-mukul pundak dan dada Kris.

"Turunkan aku!"

Kris berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar dan menurunkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjang. Kyungsoo yang berniat bangun, segera ditahan Kris dengan memegang kedua lengan Kyungsoo.

"Lepas!"

Kyungsoo yang terus memberontak itu mulai membuat Kris kesal. Namja tinggi itu mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terbaring dan Kris langsung menindihnya.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memperkosamu. Kau tahu menahan hasrat selama berhari-hari terhadapmu itu sangat sulit. Jadi menurutlah. Kau tidur disini dan biar aku tidur diluar." Kata Kris dengan penuh penekanan.

Kris memang bersungguh-sungguh soal menahan hasrat terhadap Kyungsoo. Itu sangat tidak mudah, karena Kyungsoo adalah candu utama bagi Kris.

Kyungsoo menahan nafas sesaat melihat kedua mata Kris yang memang memperlihatkan sedikit kabut nafsu. Kyungsoo mendorong Kris dari atas tubuhnya dan ia beringsut mundur menjauhi Kris di ujung ranjang.

Kris menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum kemudian. "Mianhae. Tidurlah." Kata Kris sebelum ia menarik diri untuk beranjak keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas dan merebahkan dirinya untuk tidur. "Kris." Lirihnya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

...

Never Thought

...

...  
>Kris sedang menikmati coffenya, namun tiba-tiba datanglah seorang wanita cantik. Wanita itu bernama Hyuna. Dia adalah selingkuhan Kris, tapi Kris sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka. Setelah malam pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo.<p>

"Kris oppa.." Hyuna duduk didepan Kris dan tersenyum manis.

"Hyuna.."

"Iya ini aku oppa. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian? Tidak bersama istrimu?" Tanya Hyuna.

"Dia sedang marah padaku."

"Mwo?"

Kris hanya memandang datar pada Hyuna. Lalu Hyuna tersenyum maklum.

"Memang apa yang telah kau perbuat sampai membuatnya marah?" Tanya Hyuna lagi.

Kris menghela nafas berat. "Dia mengetahui semuanya dan aku memang keterlaluan. Selama ini aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai pemuas nafsuku saja."

Hyuna menatap Kris terkejut. "Kau memang salah Kris oppa. Bahkan menurutku itu sangat keterlaluan. Lebih baik dianggap selingkuhan dari pada pemuas nafsu. Cobalah ajak dia berbicara dan minta maaflah. Aku rasa kau mencintainya Kris oppa dan rubahlah kelakuanmu."

Hening beberapa saat. Hingga Kris mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mencintainya? Seumur hidup aku belum pernah merasakan cinta pada orang lain. Yang aku tahu hanya kesenangan saja."

Hyuna tersenyum kecut. "Semua akan ada waktunya dimana kita akan jenuh dengan kesenangan dan saat itulah cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta. Apa dirimu sudah menemukan cinta?" Kris menatap lekat wajah Hyuna yang kini bersemu merah.

"So- soal itu.. iya aku sudah menemukannya. Lucu sekali. Selama ini aku menganggap cintaku ini untukmu tapi ternyata cintaku ini ada disampingku. Hyunseung oppa yang menyadarkanku kalau selama ini yang aku cintai adalah dia." Jelas Hyuna.

"Ohh.. jadi Hyunseung. Baguslah. Dia itu namja yang lebih baik dariku."

"Tentu saja." Sahut Hyuna. Dan sekarang mereka terlarut dalam obrolan yang mengundang canda dan tawa, tapi hanya sebagai teman.

Kedua mata Kris tak sengaja menangkap sesosok namja manis bertubuh kecil diluar cafe. Wajahnya tak asing apa lagi kedua mata bulatnya yang sangat mencolok.

"Kyungsoo.." Ucap Kris.

Hyuna mengikuti arah pandang Kris. Hyuna melihat seorang namja berwajah imut dan bertubuh kecil. Hyuna tersenyum menggoda ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.." Kris segera bangun ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari pergi. "Hyuna, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kris sebelum meninggalkan Hyuna seorang diri.

"Pantas saja kau mencintainya. Namja itu sangat imut dan manis. Aku saja yang baru melihatnya langsung terpesona." Hyuna tersenyum kecil dan meminum orange juicenya.

...

...

Kris berlari menyusuri trotoar. Matanya tak lepas mencari dimana Kyungsoo, karena ia yakin namja itu belum pergi jauh dari sini.

Langkah kaki Kris terhenti saat mendapati seseorang yang di yakini adalah Kyungsoo sedang berdiri dihalte bus.

"Kyung-!" Panggilan Kris terhenti ketika melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya, keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kris bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum ketika namja itu berbicara sesuatu padanya.

Hingga Kris harus menendang udara kosong dengan kesal. Karena Kyungsoo sudah dibawa pergi bersama namja asing itu dengan mobilnya.

"Dasar pendek! Kau mau mulai bermain api eoh?"

...

...

TBC

Chapter ini sedikit ada perubahan yaa. Krna yg dipublish di fb terkesan terlalu maksa. Fic ini dipublish di fb cmn sampe chapter ini aza dan belom sampe tamat. Karena fic ini masih On going. See you :)


	6. Chapter 6

Never Thought

Cast: Wu Yifan ( Kris ), Do Kyungsoo, and Other.

Warning: Yaoi, Typo's, Eyd tak sesuai.

By: CermePhinaaa

...

...

Never Thought Chapter 6 - Love?

...

...

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartement dengan malas. Dan saat ia sampai didalam, ia di hadiahi sosok Kris yang tengah duduk di atas sofa santai.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Kris membuat Kyungsoo meliriknya.

"Dari mana saja aku, memangnya itu urusanmu." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan datar. Ia berjalan masuk kekamar melewati Kris yang terlihat kesal.

Kris buru-buru bangkit dan menyusul Kyungsoo. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, membuat namja mungil itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Mwoya? Aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu."

Pandangan Kris berubah semakin menusuk sepasang mata bulat itu. "Sepertinya laki-laki yang membawamu itu telah berhasil mengubahmu. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Apa yang dilakukannya padaku itu juga bukan urusanmu. Jadi lepaskan aku!"

"Oh aku tahu. Kau telah tidur dengannya kan? Kalian telah bercinta kan!"

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Kau pikir aku itu dirimu. Sih manusia brengsek yang menyebalkan!"

"Sudah ketahuan masih saja mengelak." Cibir Kris.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Dengan sekali hentak ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris dari tangannya. "Aku itu bukan dirimu!" Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar untuk masuk kekamar.

.

.

...  
>Selesai mandi dan memakai piyamanya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ranjang, dimana Kris sudah membaringkan dirinya disana.<p>

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Malas sekali rasanya melihat Kris dan tidur seranjang dengannya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap melangkah mendekati ranjang dan membaringkan dirinya disana. Ia menyampingkan dirinya memunggungi Kris.

"Kau mau tidur? Kau lupa kewajibanmu yang harus melayaniku setiap malam."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. 'Apa-apaan dia? Setelah menuduhku telah tidur dengan orang lain, sekarang malah minta tidur denganku.' Pikir Kyungsoo.

Srek!

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya menghadap Kris. Ia melepas dengan cepat kancing-kancing piyamanya dan melempar piyama bagian atasnya ke lantai.

"Ayo lakukan. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka pada tubuhku, palli lakukan!"

Kris menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo. "Kyung kau kenap-"

Sret!

Kyungsoo menaiki Kris dan menduduki perutnya, membuat Kris mendelik melihat Kyungsoo. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Bukankah aku harus melayanimu huh! Sekarang ini aku sedang melayanimu. Seperti ini kan?!" Kyungsoo mulai menggesek-gesekan bokongnya tepat di atas alat kelamin Kris.

"Ssshhh.. Kyung.." Kris mencengkram pinggang Kyungsoo bermaksud ingin menghentikan gerakan namja mungil itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri malah semakin beringas bergerak di atas selangkangan Kris. Sampai-sampai ia merasa benda yang keras menusuk-nusuk belahan bokongnya. Penis Kris sudah tegang.

"Kita langsung ke inti saja. Itu kan yang kau suka." Kyungsoo beranjak turun sebentar untuk melepas celananya hingga sekarang dia naked.

Kris melihat Kyungsoo yang menarik celana piyamanya sampai selututnya. Namja mungil itu kembali menaikinya dan mendudukinya. Kali ini Kyungsoo memegang penis Kris dan mengarahkannya tepat di pintu masuk anal namja mungil itu.

"Akh! Hnghh~" Kyungsoo menurunkan pinggulnya agar penis Kris benar-benar masuk seluruhnya di lubangnya.

"Kyunghh.." Tangan Kris tergerak memegang kembali pinggang Kyungsoo. Kris mencengkramnya dan mulai menggerakan pinggang Kyungsoo naik dan turun.

"Aaangh.. ssshh.. Krisss~" Kyungsoo menaik turunkan dirinya mengikuti gerakan tangan Kris. Tangan kanannya meraih penisnya dan mengocoknya asal. Tangan kirinya merambat naik menyentuh nipplenya, mengusap, dan sesekali memelintir ujung nipplenya yang telah tegang itu.

"Ahh.. AH! Ah.. Kris.. nnnhh.." Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya atas nikmat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Semua rangsangan yang ia dapat benar-benar membuat perutnya bergejolak, seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang ingin keluar dari satu titik.

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Kris terus menghentak-hentakan penis besarnya di lubang Kyungsoo. Membuat namja mungil itu terus mendesah menyebutkan namanya.

"Kris.. ah.. ahh.. lebih dalam lagihh.." Rintih Kyungsoo.

"As your wish!"

"ANGH! Hahh.. Ah! Ah! Kris disitu.. sentuh itu terus Kris.."

Kris tersenyum. Ia sudah menemukan dimana prostat Kyungsoo. Pemandangan erotis ini, Kris sangat menyukainya. Kyungsoo menggerakan pinggulnya tak beraturan mencari kenikmatannya dengan kepala mendongan dan mulut yang terbuka, membuat salivanya mengalir membasahi dagunya.

"Kris.. aku.. nnnhh.." Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan. Dia pun mengocok kasar penisnya dan mencubit keras nipplenya, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo berteriak keras menyebut nama Kris lagi. "Aaargh.. KRISsss.." Kyungsoo klimaks. Tangannya basah karena spermanya.

Kris pun merasakan yang sama. Ia juga ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya. Terlebih lagi otot-otot rektrum Kyungsoo yang benar-benar menjepit penisnya. Membuat penisnya sulit untuk bergerak namun ia sangat menikmatinya.

Kris semakin cepat menaik turunkan pinggul Kyungsoo, sampai ia mencapai puncaknya. "Kyungsoo! Aaahh.." Kris mengeluarkan spermanya didalam tubuh Kyungsoo bahkan sampai merembes keluar membasahi paha bagian dalam Kyungsoo, karena saking banyaknya sperma Kris.

Tubuh Kyungsoo ambruk meniban tubuh Kris. Nafas keduanya memburu dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali agar berubah normal.

"Sudah puas kan?" Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kyung?" Kris merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan disusul dengan suara isakan kecil. "Kau- menangis?"

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya perlahan agar tautan alat kelamin mereka terlepas. "Ssshh.." Desis Kyungsoo. Ia berpindah di samping Kris dengan memunggunginya. "I am your slave, right? Jadi bolehkah aku tidur sekarang, master Kris?"

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Kris tak suka. Kris mendekati Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya. Ia dapat melihat sepasang mata bulat Kyungsoo yang memerah dan basah.

"Kyung kenapa kau menangis? A- aku menyakitimu lagi ya."

"Kau tidak menyakitiku. Kau benar, aku hanya seorang slave bagimu. Sampai kapanpun akan- Hmpt!?" Kyungsoo terkejut ketika bibir Kris mencium bibirnya.

Sekarang bibir tipis itu malah tangah asik menghisap kasar bibir tebalnya secara bergantian. Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak membalas ciuman Kris yang sekarang berubah kasar dan tak beraturan. Namja mungil itu juga sengaja membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Kris bermain di dalam mulutnya.

Bukankah dia harus pasrah saja.

Tanpa bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata meluncur keluar dari kedua mata Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah terpejam. Isakannya pun mulai terdengar walau mulutnya sedang di bungkam dengan bibir Kris.

Kris melepas tautan bibir mereka mendengar Kyungsoo menangis. Namja pirang itu menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya.

"Tidak kah kau merasakannya? Merasakan perasaanku hmm. Aku cemburu Kyungsoo dan kau pasti tahu kenapa seseorang bisa sampai cemburu." Ujar Kris.

Kyungsoo masih terisak menatap Kris dengan bingung. Membuat Kris berdecak kesal.

"Aku.." Kris mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo. "Karena aku menyukaimu, tidak- Aku mencintaimu." Kris mengecup daun telinga Kyungsoo dan menjilatnya, membuat seluruh syaraf Kyungsoo merinding.

"Ngh.. Kris, kau sedang tidak mempermainkan aku kan?"

Dan Kris langsung menatap lekat dan dalam kedua mata Kyungsoo. Oh ayolah! Dia memang brengsek, tapi apa sampai harus tidak di percayai seperti ini.

"Please.. trust me." Kris menciumi leher Kyungsoo.

"Mmmnnhh.. Kris.. I try to believe." Kyungsoo memeluk erat leher Kris.

Kris sendiri tengah sibuk mengecup rahang Kyungsoo naik ke dagu dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kali ini Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Kris yang membuat hasrat bercinta mereka kembali naik.

"Kyungsoo, bolehkah aku melakukannya lagi?" Kris bertanya sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Kris. Sedetik kemudian namja mungil itu menganggukan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman.

"Terima kasih." Kris mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi sambil melepas semua pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka.

Kris melebarkan kedua paha Kyungsoo dan menggantungkannya di pahanya. Ia memegang penisnya dan mendorongnya agar masuk kedalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Nghhh.. Kris." Kyungsoo mengeratkan rematan tangannya pada pundak lebar Kris. Rasanya masih sakit, walau tidak sesakit tadi.

"Tahan sebentar.. sshhh." Kris mendesis nikmat. Kehangatan dan pijatan lembut otot-otot dinding rectrum Kyungsoo mulai menyelimuti penisnya lagi.

Kris mendesah lega saat seluruh batang penisnya masuk kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang membiasakan milik Kris lagi didalam sana.

"K- Kris, bergeraklah- perlahan." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat leher Kris, ketika namja tinggi di atasnya ini mulai menggerakan pinggulnya agar penisnya keluar masuk didalam lubangnya.

"A- akh. Aaahh Krishh.. lebih dalam lagi.." Kyungsoo kembali merintih dan Kris mengikutinya dengan menusukan penisnya agar lebih dalam lagi masuk ke lubang Kyungsoo.

"AH!" Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menutupnya lagi. Ujung penis Kris sudah menemui prostatnya.

"Disana hmm." Kris tersenyum dan semakin mempercepat gerakan maju mundur pinggulnya. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik kepala penisnya dan membuat otot-otot dinding rectrum Kyungsoo semakin erat dan ketat menjepit penisnya didalam sana.

"Hhaah.. ahh.. Kris.. terussshh~ disitu lagi." Kyungsoo tak berhenti mendesah.

Suara Kyungsoo memang sangat merdu. Apa lagi saat namja dibawah kungkungannya ini mendesahkan namanya, Kris sangat menyukainya.

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ikut terhentak-hentak bersamaan dengan gerakan Kris. Ia bahkan terus memeluk leher Kris.

"Kris.. Kris.. Kris.. ahh.. Kris.."

Senyum tak lepas dari bibir Kris. Desahan Kyungsoo sangat indah. Ia menghujamkan semakin kasar penisnya di lubang Kyungsoo dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ohh.. Kris.. aku mau NGhh~ datanghh.. ahh.. ahh!"

"Bersama sayanghh.."

"KRIS!" / "KYUNG!"

Sepuluh hujaman terakhir membawa mereka berdua menuju puncak kenikmatan. Tubuh keduanya mengejang sesaat dan bergetar sebentar akibat badai klimaks.

Cairan Kyungsoo keluar membasahi perut Kris dan perutnya. Sedangkan Kris kembali mengeluarkan cairan spermanya didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan cairan Kris yang hangat mengisi perutnya.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Nafasnya masih memburu dan sadar akan sedang ditatap Kyungsoo pun membuka kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Baru kali ini. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya Kris. Kau hebat!"

Sebelah sudut bibir Kris terangkat. "Aku kan memang selalu hebat."

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya. "Kau masih menyebalkan."  
>"Benarkah? Tapi.. awas saja kalau kau ketahuan sedang bersama pria lain. Apa lagi yang kemarin-"<p>

"Dia hanya temanku Kris. Namanya Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak perduli siapa dia. Yang jelas kalau kau ketahuan lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menawanmu dan menghukum kau menjadi slave ku."

"Nde, Kris. Aku berjanji. Kau juga, sampai aku melihatmu bersama wanita lain. Aku tidak akan mau di sentuh olehmu lagi."

"Kau mana bisa melakukannya." Ucap Kris meremehkan.

Kyungsoo lantas memukul kepala Kris.

"Akh!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya!"

Kris mengusap kepalanya. "Lagi pula untuk apa aku melakukannya Kyung. Kan sudah ada dirimu yang aku cintai."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. "Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae."

...

...

Tbc

...

...


	7. Chapter 7

Never Thought

Cast: Wu Yifan ( Kris ), Do Kyungsoo

Warning: Yaoi, Eyd tak sesuai, Typo's

Note: Semakin dikit yaa yg minat koment Fic Cerme, tp makin banyak yg baca. Okelah Cerme percepet tamatnya aja yaa.

By: CermePhinaaa

Never Thought Chapter 7 - Kyungsoo?

.

.

.  
>Kyungsoo terbangun di pagi hari dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia sedikit mengernyit merasakan pelukan Kris yang erat diperutnya.<p>

"Kris, ieronna." Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kekar tersebut.

"Mmmhh.. Lima menit lagi Kyung." Gumam Kris yang malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Arraseo. Tapi lepas pelukanmu, aku mau bangun." Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"Tidak mau! Sudah tidur lagi saja Kyungie." Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Kris! Aku mau mandi tubuhku lengket semua."

Kris tak bergeming dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Krisseu hyung~ lepaskan pelukannya, Kyungie mau mandi.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang dibuat aegyo.

Seketika Kris membuka kedua matanya. Tentu saja! Seorang Kyungsoo itu tidak pernah mau beraegyo, walaupun dia sudah imut. Kris membalik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya.

"Kyungsoo coba ulang perkataanmu tadi." Kris menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi bulat Kyungsoo. "Anniyo! Lepas! Aku mau mandi Kris." Kyungsoo mendorong-dorong dada Kris.

Yah Kyungsoo nya memang seperti itu. Kris tersenyum lembut sebelum mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

"Mmmpth? Kris.." Kyungsoo mulai membalas ciuman Kris dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris.

Kris menggendong Kyungsoo dengan brydal style menuju kamar mandi didalam kamar mereka.

.

.

"Kris turunkan aku, aku masih bisa berjalan dengan benar." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku mau kita melakukan hal-hal manis, oke. Contohnya dengan kita mandi bersama."

"Mandi bersama?" Kyungsoo membeo dan didalam pikirannya langsung muncul pikiran-pikiran hal apa yang akan terjadi.

..

*Kyungsoo Think*

Kyungsoo duduk didalam bathtup yang sudah di isi air hangat oleh Kris. Lalu Kris ikut menyusul masuk kedalam bathtup dengan menempatkan dirinya dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kedua kaki panjang Kris terjulur kedepan disamping kaki pendek Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai menggosok dirinya dengan sabun dan tangan Kris ikut menyabuni tubuhnya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat, gerakan tangan Kris sangat lembut sekali menggosok permukaan kulitnya.

"K- Kris aku bisa sendiri."

"Hmm.." Kris semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan merapatkan dadanya ke punggung Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya membantumu sayang.."

Suara bass Kris yang tepat di telinganya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

"Krisshh." Desahan Kyungsoo keluar, dia merasakan Kris tengah menciumi lehernya. "Kris geli.."

"Kyunghh.. aku menginginkanmu." Bisik Kris.

Dan saat itu juga ia merasakan milik Kris yang berada di antara bokongnya sudah mengeras.

"Kris, bokongku masih terasa nyeri." Kyungsoo menarik dirinya kedepan, namun Kris malah menariknya lagi kebelakang. Dan hal itu sukses membuat keduanya mendesah, karena ujung penis Kris bergesekan dengan belahan bokong Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie.. aku ingin kau, aku akan bermain lembut."

Bermain lembut kata Kris tetap saja dia kan bermain kasar nantinya. "Kris tapi- Hngh~" Kyungsoo reflek berpegangan pada pinggir bathtup.

Kris mengangkat bokongnya dan mendorong penisnya agar masuk kedalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Ugh! Kau tetap saja rapat ya."

"Akh, Krisshh."

"Ahh." Kris mendesah lega karena miliknya sekarang sudah tertanam sempurna didalam lubang Kyungsoo. "Kyungie aku bergerak sekarang ya."

"Kris pelan-pelanhh.. ahh.. ahh.. engh." Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terlonjak-lonjak bersamaan dengan gerakan tangan Kris yang mencengkram pinggulnya.

Kris terus menggerakan pinggul Kyungsoo dengan cepat, air yang bercampur sabun dalam bathtup pun dengan mudah memperlancar penisnya yang keluar masuk didalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. hah.. nikmat eum?"

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk. "I- iya Kris.. lebih dalam lagi.. AH! Disitu, sentuh itu terus Kris.."

Kris menggeram berat. Otot-otot dinding rectrum Kyungsoo sangat memanjakan penisnya didalam sana dan hal itu membuat Kris semakin gila. Sebelah tangannya meraih penis Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya asal.

"A- aahhahh~ Kris.." Kyungsoo mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dengan mendorong dan menaikan dirinya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang berpijak pada pinggir bathtup.

Air didalam bathtup itu bergejolak dan meluber keluar seiring gerakan mereka didalam sana. Kris menggigit dan menghisap leher Kyungsoo menambahkan hickey disana.

"Kris.. aku mau- datanghh."

"Bersama sayang."

"Oohhh~ ini sangat nikmat, Kris terus, akh.. akh.."

Kris sangat menyukai desahan Kyungsoo apa lagi jika namja mungil itu meneriakan namanya dan terus merintih ingin dimanja.

"Kris.. Ah, ah, ah, Kris.. aku- KRISSS!" Kyungsoo klimaks, penisnya menyemburkan spermanya di tangan Kris dalam air.

Tak lama Kris juga menyusul klimaks. Kris menembakan semua spermanya yang banyak, panas, dan kental didalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Aaahh."

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya. "Kris, kau membuatku tambah kotor."

"Baiklah. Kita pindah kebawah shower oke."

"Kris tapi- Kris? Ahh.." Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dibuat mendesah karena ulah penis Kris yang sangat liar itu.

*Kyungsoo Think end*

..

Kyungsoo lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir semua pikirannya tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika Kris membantunya mandi.

"Kyung, kau kenapa?" Suara Kris menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"A- aku tidak apa-apa. Kris kau keluar saja. Aku- aku bisa mandi sendiri." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mau! Aku kan sudah mengatakan ingin membantumu mandi."

"Tapi Kris, aku bisa-"

"Sst! Kris Wu tidak menerima penolakan, apa lagi darimu." Sebuah seringai terpatri dengan indahnya dibibir Kris dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kecut.

Dan setelahnya. Apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo pun terjadi. Kris memang membantunya mandi, tapi Kris juga mengambil jatah paginya.

.

..

"Kau menyebalkan Kris!"

"Apa lagi? Apa yang menyebalkan dariku."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam. "Kan aku sudah bilang kalau lubangku masih sakit. Tapi kau memaksa melakukannya. Kita menghabiskan waktu tiga jam didalam kamar mandi. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa berjalan, kau gila Kris, kau gila!"

"Ya sudah. Aku akan menggendongmu Kyungsoo. Dan kenapa tubuhmu itu sangat menggoda, mengundangku untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi terus menerus." Sahut Kris santai.

..

..

Kris yang duduk di atas sofa sambil memangku laptopnya diatas pangkuannya yang sudah beralaskan bantal. Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Kris mulai tak menyukainya.

"Kris."

"Mmm?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang untuk menemaniku nonton film." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah sekarang aku sedang menemanimu." Sahut Kris.

"Ugh! Kau memang menemaniku, tapi kau tidak menonton filmnya! Kau malah asik dengan pekerjaanmu." Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Yang pentingkan aku menemanimu Kyung. Lagi pula ini tugas untukku karena hari ini tidak masuk bekerja."

Ctek!

Kyungsoo mematikan televisinya dan pergi meninggalkan Kris kekamar.

Kris menghela nafas. "Kenapa dia sensitif sekali."

"Aku mendengarmu manusia mesum!" Sahutan dari Kyungsoo membuat Kris tertawa.

Kris menutup laptopnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia berjalan menuju kamar menyusul Kyungsoo.

Disana Kris melihat sebuah gundukan selimut yang ia ketahui didalamnya itu pasti Kyungsoo. Kris menaiki ranjang dan mencoba menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi Kyungsoo. Tapi disisi lain Kyungsoo menahan selimutnya agar tetap menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mau bermain denganku hmm." Kris mulai menggelitiki perut Kyungsoo dari atas selimut.

"Ahaha.. Kris apa yang kau lakukan?! Haha geli.. Kris geli.. ahahaha~" Kyungsoo menggeliat-geliatkan dirinya membuat selimut itu bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

Kris semakin menambah intesitas gelitikan tangannya. Mendengar suara Kyungsoo tertawa itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Kris! Ampun-ampun, berhenti- ahaha.. Kris.." Kyungsoo membuka selimutnya dan langsung mendorong Kris hingga ia menindih tubuh Kris.

Nafas Kyungsoo ngos-ngosan, dia lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kris. Bibir Kyungsoo tergerak sendiri mencium leher Kris.

"Kyung?! Aah~" Kris merutuk kesialannya karena mendesah, saat bibir tebal Kyungsoo mulai menghisap dan menjilat kulit lehernya.

Kyunsoo mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau mendesah Kris. Ahahaha."

'Sial! Jadi Kyungsoo mau coba-coba menggodaku.' Kris lalu mendorong Kyungsoo dan menindihnya, membalik keadaan dengan dia yang berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kris.. aah~ akh!" Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang mendesah karena ulah Kris yang tengah menebar kiss mark di lehernya.

"Seharusnya kau yang mendesah di bawahku Kyung." Kata Kris.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Kris. "Kris lakukan lagi. Punyaku jadi bangun karenamu."

Mata Kris membulat. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Kyungsoo secara tak langsung ingin disentuh olehnya.

"Hei. Kenapa sekarang kau jadi mesum Kyungsoo?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. "Ini semua karenamu. Sudah cepat Kris! Sentuh aku. Aku tidak tahan."

Kris tersenyum sesaat dan memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo.

Malam itu pun. Kris dan Kyungsoo bercinta dengan perasaan saling mencintai lagi. Mereka melakukannya dengan sangat manis dan panas tentunya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Review? See you :)


	8. Chapter 8

Never Thought

Cast: Wu Yifan ( Kris ), Do Kyungsoo

Warning: Yaoi, Typo's

By: CermePhinaaa

Never Thought Chapter 6 - Pregnant.

..

..

..

"Mmmnnhh.. Krishh~ Ngh.."

Disebuah kamar. Terlihatlah dua orang namja yang masih bergumul diatas ranjang. Namja mungil itu tak henti-hentinya mendesah dibawah kungkungan namja yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Mereka adalah Kris dan Kyungsoo. Entah sampai kapan mereka berhenti bersenggama, padahal matahari sudah menampakan dirinya.

"Uuugh.. Kris.. sudah.. ahh ah! Aku mau.. ngahhh ke- keluarhh.. ohh.."

Kris semakin dalam menusukan miliknya didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kris menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh peluh.

"Bersama Kyunghh.."

"AHH.. Kris.. ah ah.. Krishh.. haahh aku.. KRISSShh!" Kyungsoo keluar. Ia mencengkram erat lengan Kris sebagai pelampiasan badai klimaksnya. Lubangnya bahkan mencengkram erat milik Kris.

"Argh.. Kyunghh!" Kris menyusul keluar dan menumpahkan cairannya lagi didalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Mmmhh.. Kris.. sudah, aku lelah. Kau membangunkan aku pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk seperti ini." Rintih Kyungsoo.

Kris terkekeh pelan dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam lubang Kyungsoo. "Maaf. Habisnya aku tidak tahan. Ketika bangun lebih dahulu entah mengapa saat melihatmu masih terlelap itu, jadi membuatku horny."

"Pervert!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Biar saja. Aku pervert karenamu Kyungsoo." Kris memajukan wajahnya dan memerangkap bibir tebal Kyungsoo yang membengkak.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris dan ikut terlarut dalam ciuman lembut dan berubah panas dari Kris.

Ting tong~

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kris agar melepas ciumannya. "Krisshhmptt!"

Kris sendiri semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo.

Ting tong~

"Mmmhh.. Krishh! Mmppuah.." Kyungsoo melepas paksa ciuman Kris. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena saliva mereka. "Ada tamu."

Ting tong~

"Ck! Menyebalkan. Mengganggu saja!" Kris berdecak kesal dan beranjak dari ranjang. Ia mengelap perut dan dadanya yang terdapat bekas sperma Kyungsoo. Lalu memakai boxernya.

"Lagi pula siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini. Kurang kerjaan sekali."

Kyungsoo yang melihat Kris menggerutu pun tertawa. "Haha.. kau lucu. Sudah sana, cepat buka pintunya!"

Kris menoleh lagi kebelakang dan mencuri kilat ciuman Kyungsoo. Kemudian namja tinggi itu berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Kris! Dasar mesum.."

..

..

Ting tong~

"Sebentar!" Teriak Kris berjalan menuju pintu.

Kris menekan tombol password pintu apartementnya dan membuka pintu. Namun saat pintu terbuka Kris malah terdiam melihat siapa yang datang.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kris.." Ucap seseorang yang datang itu yang ternyata seorang wanita.

"Jessica.. mau apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Kris sedikit mencicit.

Wanita itu, Jessica menatap Kris dengan mata kucingnya. "Mau apa kau bilang? Tentu saja aku mau menagih janjimu untuk tanggung jawab. Perutku semakin membesar bodoh- Mmpt!"

Kris buru-buru membekap mulut Jessica karena wanita itu mulai berteriak padanya.

"Bisa tidak kau jangan berteriak!" Desis Kris.

Jessica melepas tangan Kris. Dan menatap nyalang namja berambut pirang itu. "Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak?! Kalau kau itu-"

"Kris.. siapa yang datang?"

Sebuah suara dari arah belakang Kris membuat Kris mematung. Suara itu dari Kyungsoo. Ia yang telah memakai boxer dan kemeja putih milik Kris, berjalan dengan pelan menghampiri Kris dan Jessica yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kyungsoo menatap Jessica dan Jessica juga menatap Kyungsoo dengan sinis tentunya.

"Jadi itu benar. Soal kau yang menikah dengan laki-laki eoh?" Tanya Jessica pada Kris.

"Kris.. siapa wanita ini? Temanmu ya?" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Dia.." Ujar Kris.

"Aku Jessica Jung, kekasihnya Kris. Dan aku kesini mau minta tanggung jawab Kris atas kehamilanku yang sudah empat bulan ini." Ucapan Jessica membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan Kris tentunya.

Kyungsoo memegang lengan Kris yang terasa tegang. Ia menatap penuh tanya pada Kris. "K- Kris.. benarkah itu?"

"Kyungsoo.. itu.. sebenarnya semuanya.."

"Kenapa kau ini jadi bertele-tele Kris. Tinggal jawab saja iya pada istrimu itu! Lagi pula kalau diajak untuk test kebenaran aku juga berani." Kata Jessica.

Kyungsoo menunduk sedih. "Seharusnya aku tidak berharap terlalu banyak padamu Kris."

Kris beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyung.. mianhae. Ini semua kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Maafkan aku.."

"Tapi sekarang, masa lalumu datang ke masa depanmu Kris. Dan tidak akan mungkin bisa kau tinggalkan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jessica memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kalian terlalu drama! Hey.. lagi pula kau itu laki-laki dan tidak akan mungkin bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Kris."

"Jessica jaga ucapanmu!" Bentak Kris.

Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk, lalu menyeret langkah kakinya kembali ke kamar. Seharusnya ia tidak menganggu Kris dengan Jessica. Perkataan Jessica benar, dia adalah laki-laki yang tak akan mungkin bisa hamil.

"Kyung!-"

Jessica menahan lengan Kris saat namja tinggi itu berniat menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Kris bagaimana denganku? Apa kau mau aku membeberkan pada keluargamu. Ah! Aku sangat ingin sekali."

"Kau! Awas saja jika berani." Kris melepas tangan Jessica dan berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

Jessica melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Kau mau coba mengancamku. Itu tidak akan bisa Kris." Jessica menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. Kemudian wanita cantik itu pergi meninggalkan apartement Kris.

..

..

Kris mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk dipinggir ranjang. Dia pun ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kenapa kau kesini? Seharusnya kau bersama wanita itu. Siapa namanya? Jessica kan.. haha dia sangat cantik sekali-"

"Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau jadi-"

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Kyungsoo bangun dan beranjak masuk kekamar mandi.

..

..

Seusai mandi. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pantry, lapar di pagi hari tentunya. Dan disana sudah ada Kris yang menyambutnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku membuatkanmu roti panggang."

Kyungsoo melirik malas meja makan. Ia beralih menuju kulkas dan mengambil satu cup besar plain yoghurt dan beberapa buah-buahan segar tentunya.

"Jadi kau ingin makan yoghurt. Sini biar aku bantu mencuci buah-buahannya." Kris berniat mengambil buah-buahan dari tangan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo malah menjauhkannya.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri." Sahut Kyungsoo ketus.

Kris tersenyum kecut. "Ini pasti karena Jessica ya? Kau jadi berubah lagi Kyung."

Kyungsoo tetap diam dan memotong buah-buahan yang sudah dicucinya.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Jangan diamkan aku lagi, aku berjanji. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya." Kata Kris

"Dengan cara apa huh?! Sudah jelas-jelas Jessica sedang hamil anakmu."

"Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkannya." Sahut Kris.

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya pada Kris. "Kau mau menjadi pembunuh! Sampai kau lakukan aku akan benar-benar minta cerai dan pergi darimu." Kyungsoo membawa mangkuk berisi yoghurt yang sudah dicampurnya dengan buah-buahan ke ruang santai.

Kris menelan ludahnya kelu. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Kyung? Kalau aku biarkan, selamanya kau akan mendiamkanku." Lirih Kris.

..

..

Kris merapihkan kemejanya dan melampirkan dasi dikerahnya. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan meja makan.

"Kyung bisa tolong pakaikan aku dasi?" Tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Kris dan memasangkan dasi dikerah kemeja Kris. Kris memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang tak berekspresi itu.

"Tidak adakah senyum untukku yang akan berangkat kerja Kyung?" Ucap Kris.

Lalu Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum dan ia mengencangkan dasi Kris yang telah terpasang.

Kris sendiri berniat ingin mencium kening Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo memanglingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Dan Kyungsoo meneruskan kembali membereskan meja makan.

Kris menghela nafas. Ia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Aku pergi bekerja dulu. Hati-hati di apartement nde."

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan dan setelahnya Kris pun pergi keluar dari apartementnya.

..

..

..

Kris duduk melamun dimeja kerjanya. Ia terus memikirkan tentang Jessica. Seandainya dia dulu bukan orang brengsek, pasti tidak akan ada hal yang terjadi seperti saat ini.

"Argh! Aku menyesal.." Teriak Kris frustasi.

"Apa kau sekarang mulai gila Kris oppa?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Kris. Ia mendapati seorang yeoja cantik berbibir merah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hyuna? Kenapa kau disini?"

Yeoja itu, Hyuna menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Aku sedang menunggu Hyunseung oppa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Jadi sepertinya mengganggumu sebentar tidak apa-apa.."

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan, pundaknya menurun lesu. "Nde kau benar Hyuna-ah. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar gila."

"Ada apa lagi? Apa ini tentang istrimu?

Kris menggeleng namun mengangguk kemudian. "Wanita dari masa laluku datang mengganggu kehidupanku yang sudah membaik dengan Kyungsoo. Di sedang mengandung anakku dan meminta pertanggung jawaban."

"Mwoya?! Kenapa hidupmu drama sekali. Untung saja dulu kita selalu memakai pengaman." Ucap Hyuna lalu menutup mulutnya. "Dan aku tahu masalahnya pasti Kyungsoomu itu mendiamkanmu kan?"

Sekali lagi Kris menghela nafas lesunya. "Kau benar. Dan sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?.."

"Pernahkan terlintas ide jahat di otakmu untuk menyuruh Jessica agar menggugurkan janin kalian?"

"Tentu saja pernah. Dan Kyungsoo langsung mengancam akan meninggalkanku, dia bilang tidak mau jika aku menjadi pembunuh." Ujar Kris.

"Hmm.. apa kau benar-benar sudah mencari tahu tentang kebenaran anak yang dikandung Jessica itu? Mungkin kan saja dia berbohong." Kata Hyuna.

Kris menatap lekat Hyuna. "Dia yakin sekali jika anak didalam kandungannya itu anakku. Dia bahkan berani melakukan tes untuk membuktikannya."

Hyuna menghela nafas dan menjawab santai kemudian. "Sekarang ini zaman modern oppa. Bisa saja dia memalsuka semuanya tanpa ketahuan. Yaa kalau mau kau test DNA alias menunggu sampai bayi itu lahir dan kau juga harus tahan didiamkan Kyungsoo sepertinya." Hyuna tertawa kecil.

"Argh! Lebih baik kau keluar dari sini. Kau malah membuatku bertambah resah." Kesal Kris.

"Dan sepertinya, Kris si manusia es sekarang telah mencair ya. Kau yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu, ternyata Kyungsoo berhasil. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, pay-pay." Hyuna melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Kris sendirian.

Tak lama Kris tersenyum dengan kata-kata Hyuna tentang Kyungsoo. "Kau benar. Karena Kyungsoo telah merubah hidupku."

..

..

..

Kris menekan beberapa digit tombol angka apartementnya. Kris membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk kedalam dan didalam ia mendapati kedua orang tuanya, Kyungsoo, dan...

"Jessica.. kenapa kau ada disini juga?" Tanya Kris.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang bergaya glamour dan cantik menghampiri Kris dengan raut wajah marah bercampur sedih.

Plak!

Kris memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja ditampar wanita paruh baya itu.

"Salah apa aku sampai-sampai memiliki anak sepertimu?!"

Kris merutuk dalam hatinya. 'Jessica pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya pada orang tuanya. Dia memang wanita sialan!' Kris menatap tajam pada Jessica dan beralih pada Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlinangan air mata dikedua mata bulatnya.

..

..

..

TBC

Makin aneh kah? Konfliknya ada orang ketiga. Cerme suka sama Jessica, tp dia udah ga di snsd. Mukanya kaya barbie sih. See you :)


End file.
